What hurt the must
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Rachel le dedica una cancion a Finn donde ella expresa sus sentimientos luego del rompimiento, entren, lean y dejen Review


**La historia será una narración en 3ra persona, se me ocurrió cuando vi un video en Youtube, disfruten.**

**Aclaro: Esta serie no me pertenece y así fuera yo hubiera mantenido mi promesa de mantenerlos juntos toda la temporada; la canción tampoco es mía, solo los uso para matar mi Funk por los spoilers.**

**What hurt the most**

Rachel Berry, la capitana del Glee Club, la de mejor voz en la escuela, la que hacía meses había pasado el tiempo más feliz de toda su vida, pues ni el cantar ni o el bailar la hacían tan feliz como lo hacía Finn. Ella había pasado los mejores meses con él, ella disfrutaba solo con verlo y la hacia sonreír con solo unas palabras.

El Sr. Schue se estaba preocupando pues la chica que él conocía, ya no estaba allí y se dio cuenta que su actitud de alguna extraña manera hacia que los demás se desanimaran; pues tan como el año pasado el mismo se dio cuenta que varios no cantaban a la hora de las vocalizaciones y esta vez se dio cuenta sin micrófono ni nada de esas tecnologías.

Así que- chicos me di cuenta que, de nuevo, no están cantando; entiendo que estén nerviosos porque Vocal Adrenaline mostro una impecable presentación en el primer juego de este año, donde Rachel, Tina y Mercedes jugaron, pero debemos enfocarnos, por esa razón quiero que retomemos la tarea de cantar algo que refleje lo que sienten en este momento, su voz- en eso Rachel levanta la mano- ¿si Rachel?

-Yo tengo lo que deseo cantar, lo tengo desde hace tiempo- dijo mirando a Finn

-Mmm ok, pasa adelante- ella se paro y le dijo a los músicos la canción

-Esta canción es la que mas refleja mis sentimientos en estos momentos- con una señal de su mano comenzó la música

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esta sola así que eso nunca fue un problema, ella sabe que sus sueños son demasiado fuertes para cualquiera en este pueblo.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Cuando ella también podía soportar botar lágrimas al ver a Finn caminando muy cerca y con miradas intensas a Quinn, ella no entendía porque él estaba de nuevo con Quinn si lo que ella hizo fue peor de lo que ella hizo.

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

Esa parte la sintió mas Finn que ella, pues aun pensar en ella lo molestaba pues él deseaba no pensar en ella, no sentir todo el amor que él siente por ella, Finn desearía sentirse bien pero, no, solo podía fingir pues no lo está. En eso llegó el coro.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close

Ellos eran los mejores amigos, la pareja del club, los mejores cantantes, los co capitanes, ella puede leerlo como a un libro abierto y el también; se conocen tanto y aún así el no la perdona por ese error.

And having so much to say

Ella lo que más desea es poder decirle a él, todo lo que pasó, por qué lo hizo y lo que le dijo Noah sobre no hacerlo para no herirlo de nuevo; la razón del porqué ella acepto la ayuda de él y porqué además se beso con Noah.

Él deseaba decirle la razón de porqué lo hizo con Santana, no solo por ella sino por cómo se sentía, cuando se enteró de que ella salía con Jesse a escondidas, el sentimiento que ella le hubiera mentido sobre no estar con él y que Santana se le ofreció pero que al final no sintió nada.

And watching you walk away

Rachel siempre que lo ve caminando y alejarse de ella, desde Noviembre cuando fueron los seccionales y ahora verlo caminar con Quinn es aún peor.

Finn también la ve caminar, con Puck y ahora con Sam que desde que ella se unió al equipo de futbol

And never knowing  
What could have been

And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

**Flash Back**

Esa parte de la canción la llevó a este recuerdo y aunque no lo crea también a Finn.

**Rachel POV**

-Finn, por favor siéntate- y así lo hizo de manera mecánicamente, como que sus pensamientos no estuvieran en este lugar.

-¿Estás triste por lo del papá de Kurt también?- preguntó cuando me paré a su lado.

-Si- le dije aún parada frente a él, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza- pero lo más importante es que discutamos sobre tu recién encontrado amor por Jesús y cómo me está afectado- él me vio a la cara desde donde está sentado, decidí sentarme para estar más cómoda- Quiero que esta relación sea muy larga pero necesito saber si cuando tenga veinticinco años y haya ganado muchos Tonys y esté lista para tener relaciones y bebes, estos bebes serán criados de cierta manera…

-¿No piensas tener sexo hasta cumplir veinticinco?- ignoré esta pregunta como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Quiero que mis hijos sean criados en la fe judía. Los pueblos de mis dos padres fueron esclavos alguna vez. Necesito saber que mis hijos tendrán libertad de alabar en la manera en que yo decida que es correcta- sé que soné muy controladora pero es mi manera de pensar.

-Claro, por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisita tonta que me hizo sonreír- Si, ellos deberían ir totalmente a la iglesia judía y usar esos sombreros y comer esa cosa salada anaranjada con sus panecillos- no me pude resistir a su ternura y comprensión de mis ideales así que me acerqué y con mi mano en su hombro le di un beso que él me respondió poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, luego de unos segundos, nuestros labios se separaron pero él y yo seguíamos muy cerca, mi frente contra la suya igual que mi nariz contra la suya; sus manos aun pegadas a mí, pero no tanto como cuando lo besé.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ante ese recuerdo ella sonrió y soltó unas lagrimas pero eso no le evitó seguir cantando; el también sonrió al recordarlo.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It

Cada lugar de la ciudad donde ellos salieron le traen recuerdos de ellos juntos, cada lugar de su casa o de la escuela le traen recuerdos y eso la lastima más que cualquier cosa; sin embargo lo ha tolerado bastante bien pese al dolor y tristeza.

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Ella encuentra difícil sonreír cuando alguien del Glee la saludan y además viendo que ellos tienen a alguien; Tina con Mike, Artie con Brittany, hasta Mercedes está saliendo con Anthony del equipo de futbol y Kurt aun no es pareja de Blaine pero salen muchas veces.

Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

El solo hecho de levantarse, vestirse, maquillarse y salir al colegio con todo el malestar de saber que ella fue la responsable que Finn terminara su relación, por ese error de besarse con Noah.

But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Ella quizá si pudiera hacer que las cosas de nuevo, lo que haría no sería decirle algo sino darle una cachetada como pensaba hacerlo pero que la Srta. Pillsbury se lo impidió, eso la hubiera hecho sentir mejor.

Él si pudiera volver las cosas atrás el le diría que "Si Santana es sexy pero tú mas, Rachel" y luego en privado "Lo que hice con Santana no significó nada para mi, si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo a ese día y le diría que no lo voy a hacer"

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue se le acerco- Woo Rachel, esa canción fue intensa y muy profunda, reflejaste todo lo que sentías- ella solo sonrió- Ok clase espero que tomen el ejemplo de Rachel y mañana quiero que los que vayan a cantar lo hagan con el corazón, se pueden ir, nos vemos- todos se levantaron y Rachel fue a tomar sus cosas cuando alguien la tocó en el hombro

-Rach…- dijo Finn con voz quebrantada, aguantando las lágrimas- ¿de verdad sientes todo eso?

-Si- dijo ella bajando la vista

-Yo lo siento… de verdad, Rachel se que te lastimé con mi actitud pero no sabes cuánto te necesito, yo se que lo que pasó entre Puck y tú no fue nada comparado con lo que ocurrió con Quinn- dijo el pasándose la mano por su cabello, eso es lo que él suele hacer cuando se pone nervioso, pensó Rachel- yo comencé a acercarme a Quinn porque ella se mostraba amable conmigo y aun la quiero como mi amiga; sin embargo solo es eso, mi amiga nada más.

-Finn no tienes porque darme explicaciones tú…

-No Rachel escúchame por favor, Rachel yo estaba molesto porque tú sabes lo que me dolió lo de Quinn, el saber que me mintió, que se acostó con mi mejor amigo y además que saber que él me volvió a engañar con mi segunda novia y a la cual amo. Rachel la que me debe disculpar eres tú no yo a ti. Por no contarte lo de Santana y por terminar contigo.

-Finn ya yo te perdoné- fue todo lo que dijo y él le dio un beso en los labios, la primera vez que tocan sus labios luego de diciembre, ellos se extrañaban tanto que el beso pareció más largo de lo que de verdad fue; luego ella le hizo una pregunta que hace un año y medio le había echo en el bowling- y ¿Qué va a par con Quinn?

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada, solo nos hemos vuelto más cercanos como amigos- luego la abrazo y ella a él; así estuvieron hasta que el celular de Rachel sonó pues sus padres estaban preocupados por ella, ella solo le dijo que estaba solucionando algo importante. Él la llevó a su casa y antes que ella se bajara ellos compartieron una sesión de besos y una promesa de hablar al día siguiente y solventar todos los cabos sueltos.

**FIN**

...

**Bien eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y que no les sea muy triste, trate de hacerlo más tierno al final y que ellos solucionaran las cosas.**


End file.
